Obviedade
by Thata Martins
Summary: Watson estava em choque. Sherlock constantemente o avisava que era um idiota, mas nunca tinha dado conta do tamanho de sua imbecilidade até aquele momento. Slash. Conteúdo adulto. Presente para Felisbela PA.


**Dezembro de 2011.**

**Resumo:** Watson estava em choque. Sherlock constantemente o avisava que era um idiota, mas nunca tinha dado conta do tamanho de sua imbecilidade até aquele momento. Slash. Conteúdo adulto. Presente para Felisbela PA.

**Beta:** Eu, o Word inútil e a Taxxti.

**Avisos:** Pós primeira temporada, contém spoilers. Insinuação sexual entre dois homens, se não consegue lidar com isso, melhor sair.

* * *

><p><em>Presente de Amigo Secreto do NFF pra Felisbela PA.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Obviedade<strong>

Watson estava em choque. Um choque estúpido, imbecil, sem propósito e totalmente desconcertante. Sherlock constantemente o avisava que era um idiota, mas nunca tinha dado conta do tamanho de sua imbecilidade até aquele momento. Maior do que um mamute, aparentemente, se considerar o tanto de tempo que demorara a perceber estar apaixonado pelo colega.

A primeira pista deveria ter sido seu ato desesperado de agarrar Moriarty pelas costas e gritado para Sherlock correr e salvar sua vida. Abrir mão da própria existência para salvar o moreno, sem pensar duas vezes, sem um pingo de dúvida, sem hesitação, aquilo era óbvio para qualquer pessoa com um cachorro-guia e bengala prateada. Por que não tinha sido para ele?

Claro, ele tinha aquele problema de heroísmo, de querer salvar as pessoas, de esperar que outras pessoas também tivessem um complexo de Super-homem, como ele, mas o jeito que seu coração afundou e saltou naqueles breves segundos em que contemplou a morte certa, em como só conseguia pensar em Sherlock explodindo, Sherlock indo para os ares, toda aquela genialidade e perspicácia se desintegrando... Deveria ter percebido na hora.

Poderia muito bem culpar a adrenalina a essa falta de perspectiva. Poderia culpar o fato de sempre olhar por cima dos ombros, hipervigilante, aterrorizado com a perspectiva de ser raptado novamente. Mas como explicar o protecionismo irracional que se abateu sobre ele quando se viu seguindo Sherlock para todos os lugares, com medo de que Moriarty fizesse algo com ele? Chegou ao cúmulo de acompanhar o moreno ao banheiro várias vezes, o que fez com que os comentários aumentassem alarmantemente.

E os comentários! Nada deveria ter sido tão decisivo quanto o fato de não se incomodar com os comentários. As pessoas falavam. Muito. Sherlock e John não eram pessoas normais, não tinham atitudes convencionais, eram um pouco loucos, se quer saber a verdade, e no começo ele até tentava refutar as afirmações de que os dois eram um casal. O incomodava, embaraçava até, ouvir as risadas, ver os olhares maliciosos, vindos até mesmo de Sra. Hudson.

Não mais. Não depois de Moriarty. Não depois de ter abraçado o inimigo da pessoa mais importante de sua vida, sentindo o colete de bombas apertar a carne maldita fortemente contra a sua. Não depois do desespero de perceber que Sherlock não se mexia o deixar trêmulo.

Antes, ele sentia raiva. Raiva de ter sua masculinidade questionada. Raiva de Sherlock, por nunca corrigir ninguém. Raiva de ver os policiais tirarem sarro dos dois, tratando-os como namorados e Sherlock nunca fazer nada para aplacar os comentários, nunca fazer nada mais do que olhar profundamente para Watson e voltar sua atenção para o que quer que fosse que estivesse fazendo.

Ele deveria ter percebido. Deveria mesmo. Precisaria conversar com sua terapeuta pra saber se seu trauma não tinha afetado algumas células cinzentas no processo de ferrar com sua perna. Porque não era possível que fosse tão obtuso assim.

Então, Watson estava em choque. Profundo, incontrolável, absurdo, não só por tudo o que tinha constatado sobre si mesmo, mas mais ainda por não ter constatado sobre seu colega. Não ter percebido que aquele sentimento – tão grande, estúpido e gritantemente óbvio – era correspondido. Não até Sherlock, no meio de uma discussão (ou melhor, um monólogo extremamente raivoso da parte do médico), levantar-se do sofá, passar por cima da mesa de centro e apertar os lábios furiosamente nos de John.

Os dois se encaravam por cima dos lábios espremidos; Watson confuso, tentando fazer seu cérebro funcionar na mesma velocidade do detetive – uma causa perdida – e Sherlock, pacientemente esperando o doutor chegar às mesmas conclusões que ele devia ter tirado há tempos atrás. Quando a encontrou nos olhos do outro, Sherlock separou os lábios, esperando cautelosamente por um ataque nervoso.

John soltou o ar que tinha prendido inconscientemente, alguma coisa se contorceu em seu estômago enquanto o relógio contava os segundos alto em algum canto da sala. Sherlock o encarava preocupado, preocupado demais para se mexer. Temeroso em ver Watson sair correndo pelas escadas e para fora de sua vida se fizesse algum movimento brusco. John finalmente percebeu que aquela coisa raivosa em suas estranhas, que parecia lutar ferozmente para sair, era causada pela falta de ação da parte do detetive.

Portanto, John decidiu se redimir por sua falta de perspicácia e tomou a atitude mais inteligente naquele momento. Com a mão na cintura de Sherlock, o puxou para perto e selou os lábios num beijo, olhos cravados nos claros à sua frente. Uma faísca passou por dentro deles e sentiu os lábios se movendo sob os seus, abrindo-se lentamente, uma língua macia passeando despreocupadamente por seu lábio inferior.

John fez um movimento semelhante, deslizou para dentro da boca de Sherlock, perseguindo seu gosto como um ser faminto atrás de caça. Seu peito estava tão cheio de ar que parecia querer explodir a qualquer momento. Subiu a mão à nuca de seu colega, apertando e puxando levemente os cabelos negros, enquanto seus cílios raspavam delicadamente sobre a face do outro por fechar os olhos. Um gemido subiu pela sua garganta, mas ele o impediu de sair.

Sherlock subiu suas mãos – aquelas mãos grandes e impressionantes – pela bainha de sua camisa, tocando sua pele, deixando um rastro de fogo enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com os dedos por toda a coluna de John. Os dois pares de pés se moveram lentamente até o corpo de Watson bater contra a mesa da cozinha. O gemido que estava pulando em sua garganta escorregou por seus lábios quando sentiu o quadril do outro deslizar contra o seu, lascivamente.

Sentiu a boca dele se contorcer num sorriso, mas nem quando ofegou, puxando o ar desesperadamente largou da boca de John. Os amassos na mesa da cozinha o estavam enlouquecendo e, num lapso de lucidez, lembrando-se de que eles nunca fechavam a porta do apartamento, John empurrou delicadamente o peito de Holmes, segurando sua camisa para que ele não fosse muito longe. Encostou seu rosto ao dele e prestou atenção aos tiques do relógio novamente, tentando se recompor.

- Vo-você... – clareou a voz antes de prosseguir – Você já sabia há tempos.

Não era uma pergunta. Sherlock riu levemente e desceu seus lábios para um daqueles beijos de tirar a sanidade de qualquer pessoa. Quando os dois estavam ofegantes novamente, ele desceu os lábios para o queixo do loiro, mordiscando-o levemente.

- Elementar, meu caro Watson.

**FIM**


End file.
